


Observations, Reservations, Declarations

by Rex501st



Series: Ice Mommy [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Circhester, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Galar - Freeform, Getting Together, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pokemon, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Romantic Fluff, Sword & Shield, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dinner reservations, reservations, two lovestruck fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Melony first lays her eyes on Isbjörn. Isbjörn first lays his eyes on Melony.
Relationships: Melony/Melony's Husband
Series: Ice Mommy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Observations

The moment she saw him, Melony felt her breath catch. 

It was her first year as an active Gym Leader -- having completed University with top honors and sailing right through the Gym Leader Academy -- to which she showed excellent promise. The nearly non-stop stream of reporters had been flocking to Circhester Stadium in droves with interview requests and cameras in tow. It was just another busy day on the job when she decided to take a walk through the stadium lobby when he walked in with a group of friends. Melony had not felt butterflies in her stomach like this since her second semester at University and she wasn’t about to forget how that one turned out. There was something about this one though…

Even among the other three that he was with, she could tell he was different. He shined brighter than everyone else in the packed lobby. Melony hoped they were there to see the Challengers for the day because she really hoped to see him again, even if nothing ever came from it. She had garnered a lot of popularity among the Gym Challenge circuit and had her fair share of admirers from near and far. While her looks were certainly part of it -- her long platinum-white hair, sultry curves, slightly round yet still youthful belly, and attractive smile -- the way she battled and treated her own and wild Pokémon were the most important after all. 

Melony made it a point to walk by the group of gentlemen while simultaneously having it appear random chance. There she was able to get a good look up close at him and she cursed under her breath at how much even better looking he was up close. His body was built thick with muscle, indicating his job involved some form of manual labor, and the way his shirt hugged his shoulders and arms sent the butterflies in her stomach fluttering anew.  _ Damn! It should be illegal to look this good, _ she thought. Brown hair and a short, neatly trimmed beard finished off the picture and Melony wondered if they used him as a reference to sculpt statues. 

After finally finishing her walk by, she knew that it was time to continue on to the locker room to get ready for the next Challenger. She afforded herself on last look over her shoulder before heading down the hallway and as if the gods were punishing her for being so obvious, he turned right towards her to catch her staring. 

_ Nooooooooooo!  _ Was her last thought as she turned the corner to where the locker room was.  _ Way to go, Melony  _ she cursed herself when she closed the door behind her and slumped down to the floor.

* * *

Isbjörn was sort of reluctant when his friends told him their plans to head on a road-trip through the region to see all of the eight Gym Stadiums. The train from Wedgehurst was able to take them through most of all of the towns and cities throughout Galar so he knew that it would be relatively easy at least. While his friends had moved on to University after high school, his situation had determined that he needed to go right to work after he graduated. When his father had passed away, he knew most of his dreams of going to University were dashed. At least he was still in his early twenties so there was time for things to change.

Now that they were three-quarters through the trip, Isbjörn didn’t want it to end. He had to admit that he hadn’t expected it to actually be this much fun. Motostoke and Ballonlea had been his favorites so far. The huge differences between the cities really made him think how different it would’ve been to grown up as a kid there. Something about this trip made him really observational. 

The first moment the group stepped into Circhester, he felt as if his life was now beginning again. Everything here had a way about it that he couldn’t quite put words to besides that he loved it. Brick buildings, snow banks, cobblestone streets, and even a hot spring. Pokémon, mainly Ice types, wandered around the city finding comfort in the aesthetic as well as the chilly temperatures. This was somewhere where he could find himself settling down. Isbjörn had heard of the hotshot new Gym Leader in Circhester -- you’d have to be living under a rock not to have heard of Melony -- and was really looking forward to seeing her in action. He had very limited experience with Ice types and from what he had seen on TV of the Circhester Gym Challenges, they got pretty wild. The methods and tactics that Melony employed were nothing short of revolutionary. In all his years of watching the Challenge circuit, he had never seen or heard of a Leader doing the kinds of things that she did. 

After settling into their room at Hotel Ionia, Isbjörn and his friends made way right for the Stadium. The energy that rippled in the air was positively electric. Plenty of the other Stadiums felt like powder-kegs waiting for the Challenges to begin but this was somehow different. The Stadium was themed in clean White and a nice icy Blue color scheme with the atmosphere chilly but inviting at the same time. Nicke was babbling on about something related to the concessions while they found a spot to wait in the lobby but Isbjörn was too occupied with taking in the spectacle to pay much attention. 

Everything seemed to slow down when Isbjörn breathed in deep, reveling in the way the stadium smelled and tasted. He was dozing out, letting his day-dreams take him on a journey while waiting for the Challenges to start when he felt Cass elbowing him in the ribs. “Eyy, chill dude!” he snapped while pulling away. It’s not like the intrusion was going to hurt or leave a mark but that would be annoying to anyone. “Look!” Cass pointed, with a raise of eyebrows and not his finger, “That’s Melony! Gods, does she look good.”

Isbjörn rolled his eyes at his friend’s insinuation but he still had to admit that she had an air about her. Something in her eyes, not only when she battled but also the way she looked at each and every Challenger that she faced, told of an unwavering confidence. “Yeah, yeah. I see her,” he said trying not to appear like he was star struck. 

“What the hell... She’s checking you out Izzy!”

“Yeah, sure Cass,” He let his sarcasm ooze out. “Out of all the people here she’s gonna scope on me.” 

“Would I lie to you about something this mind blowing?” he scoffed back.

As Isbjörn pondered it, he glanced around quickly and now he believed Cass. There she was, just about to turn the corner into a hallway, when his eyes locked with hers. His heart nearly stopped beating.  _ She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with this series! Gonna explore how Melony and Isbjörn first met and started dating.
> 
> hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The first match of the day was a rout. Melony walked through the Challenger as they were foolish enough to come at her with a team of all Grass types. The next two were a little more difficult but she was able to overcome them. Every free chance she had during the heat of battle, Melony scanned the crowd looking for the man from earlier. With the size of the stadium, it was hard to find individual faces, but she had already planted his visage in her memory banks. She wanted everything in the world to just find him before the day came to an end. Just to hear his voice or see his smile.

Checking her email on her phone, Melony was walking through one of the back hallways of the Stadium on her way back to her dressing room when she clattered onto the floor after walking into a brick wall. Only it wasn’t an actual brick wall…

* * *

Even though they had seen five other Leaders and Stadiums, the energy here in Circhester was completely on another level. The way the crowd seemed to feed off of the way Melony battled was like a shot of adrenaline. Isbjörn and his friends had been pretty conscious about their spending so far on the trip, opting for seats up in the nosebleeds for all of the other Stadiums but this time they sprung for seats right near the edge of the pitch. This close to the action was definitely worth the price of admission. Melony was breathtaking. Isbjörn wanted a chance to see her for what she really was. Not as a Gym Leader but just as a woman.

In between one of the matches when they broke for lunch, Isbjörn found himself lost in the Stadium. All he was trying to do was find the bathroom yet somehow he had taken a wrong turn from the concourse and ended up in what looked like a back hallway. He had his eyes glued to his phone, trying to find a map when he collided with something…

* * *

Her phone shot out of her hand when she hit the floor and Melony cursed herself for being so stupid. It was a live stadium and there was no excuse to be glued down to her phone without being aware of her surroundings. She landed smack down on her ass and the resulting bruise that would develop added to the embarrassment she felt flash across her face. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” a voice from above her exclaimed. When she looked up, Melony’s breath caught in her throat.  _ It’s him. It’s him! _ Standing right in front of her was the man she couldn’t stop thinking about. The same brown hair and beard with the impossible wide chest that strained against his shirt. He reached down and offered his hand to her and she took it as he helped her up, his deep voice sounding again, “I’m so sorry. That was all my fault.” She was finally back on two feet, no longer worried about the pain resonating in her backside. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m not even supposed to be down here…” Isbjörn continued with a tinge of regret in his voice. His brain was unable to stop his mouth from moving a mile a minute, words spewing forward in an effort to hide his embarrassment and nervousness. He had just ran right into Melony! The Circhester Gym Leader! The one that even right now, in this most unfortuitous circumstance, made his heart flutter. “Your phone!” he blurted out while jogging over to the spot a few feet away where it landed.

Melony couldn’t believe this was happening. Of all the people that she would come across, in the employee area of the stadium no less. He came back and gave her the phone, which somehow avoided getting so much as a scratch before asking, “Are you okay?” Melony found her voice finally and mustered up a reply. “Y-yeah, I think I should be good to go,” she said while she smoothed her uniform out and got her bearings straight. “Did you get lost? This is usually the employee only section...” she said with a harsher tone than she intended. “Oh, yeah… I was just trying to find the bathroom and must’ve taken a wrong turn…” he answered with his eyes showing sadness and Melony never wanted to hear him sound that dejected again for as long as she lived.

“Wait! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to come across like that,” She backtracked and reached out to place a hand on his arm. “It’s okay. Really.” 

Isbjörn could sense the sincerity in her voice and he wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug. “Thank you,” he said trying to put in the same amount of sincerity and feeling into his words as he could. He had been told that he came across as intimidating due to his stature and he definitely didn’t want to scare her before getting a chance to apologize. “You were really incredible out there this morning.”

Melony smiled at the compliment, “Oh, thank you! I appreciate that. I’m still so new at this, I forget sometimes that it’s all supposed to be fun.” She could tell that his nervousness seemed to dwindle away but he still retained that “star-struck” look.

“You’re welcome! Me and my mates have been on a road trip through the region, hitting all the Stadiums on the way.” 

“That sounds wonderful! I hope you’re enjoying the trip so far,” she smiled, imagining the hijinks he and his friends have gotten into. 

“It’s been pretty great actually despite my initial reluctance.” This was certainly a story for the boys when he got back to his seat. “Excuse my rudeness, I haven’t even introduced myself!” Isbjörn blurted out. “My name’s Isbjörn.”

Melony immediately thought the name fit him to a tee. “Nice to meet you, Isbjörn. I’m Melony but you already knew that of course,” she said with a chuckle. 

Isbjörn smiled and thought that her little giggle was the cutest thing in the world. “Pleasure to meet you, Melony.”

Melony briefly glanced at her phone to check the time and realized she only had a few minutes to get ready now. “Oh gosh… I need to start getting ready for the afternoon’s matches. Do you need help getting back to the concourse?”

“That would be great,” Isbjörn answered with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. As much as he wanted to stay and talk to Melony, he knew that she had a job to do. 

“Okay, so you just have to head down this hallway, take a left at the end, then a right up the stairs and you should be back,” Melony motioned with her hands matching the directions she gave him verbally. 

“Thank you so much,” Isbjörn said with a respectful bow. “Once again, I’m so sorry for causing all this trouble.”

“Awww, it’s okay. Please don’t even worry. I’m glad to have met you.”  _ Don’t just leave like this! _ She cursed to herself in her head.

_ Ask her! This is your chance!  _ Isbjörn mustered up every bit of courage he had before speaking out, “Well, I don’t want to sound presumptuous... but would like to have dinner with me tonight? It’s the least I could do.”

Melony’s stomach began to do somersaults in her body.  _ Yes! Say ‘Yes’ you fool!  _ He asked her out with nothing but a smile on his face and genuine interest in his heart. “I would enjoy that very much, Isbjörn,” she answered with a soft tone.

“Great!” He replied with joy. “I’ll make a reservation and meet you outside Hotel Ionia at Eight?” Isbjörn could barely restrain his excitement.

“Eight o’clock at Hotel Ionia,” Melony repeated. “It’s a date.” She smiled and headed off to her dressing room and when she closed the door behind her she actually jumped for joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET!!!


End file.
